Bombers
by Insanities.Epistemologist
Summary: Perhaps crazy bombers shouldn't hang out together, maybe Sasori needed to supervise a bit more. Features Kimblee from FMA. Just a quick drabble, kinda a non serious fic.


_Perhaps crazy bombers shouldn't hang out together. Maybe Sasori should keep a closer on the two. Features Kimblee from FMA_

"Explosions and fleeting moments are the epitome of art, un!" A blonde haired male shouted while throwing his hands in the hair.

"Personally I don't care what you think of art, kid. However, blowing things up is my specialty." The other drawled out, it was from the black haired man with a smirk. He flexed his hands and light flared briefly before disappearing.

"But you need to appreciate it, un!"

"I do, in the way they scream and sob as they run away from me. It is ever so _personal_ and ever so satisfying." The man said in response to the younger man. He leaned back in his chair and smiled. "That is what you lack. You aren't close enough to appreciate it my way."

The blonde squeaked in annoyance and huffed. He looked to his partner who looked more bored than he had ever seen him, and that was saying something.

"Sasori no Danna, do you agree with me or him, un?" He whined and the dark haired man chuckled in amusement while the red head rolled his eyes.

"I don't give a shit, brat. While both your work is, for a lack of a better term, _explosive_ … It's not art. Art is eternal." Sasori responded, looking down at his fingernails and debated on what color to paint them next. Green was getting old.

"But Danna, un!" The blonde whined again, looking a bit like a kicked puppy with his wide blue eye.

"Deidara, why don't you two blow shit up and see who is more efficient or better. I am going to go see if Itachi has the blue or orange nail polish." He waved off and stood up, turning to leave the two on their own. He paused and turned his head. "Don't touch my stuff or harm it Deidara, or else I will turn you into a puppet, dress you up like a girl, and then let Kakuzu sell you to the highest bidder."

Deidara sat shocked, shivered for a moment at his Danna's threat and then turned back to the man sitting on the couch.

"Maybe we should do it outside then, un." He stated before standing up and leading the two out the door.

"Are you really that scared of that kid?" The black haired man asked off handedly as he watched the way the blonde acted and responded.

"Danna is no kid. He's thirty-five, has his own army in his back pocket, has more poisons than I can count, and thoroughly enjoys making new puppets, un. It's fascinating, but terrifying to be on the other end of, un." He responded on their way out.

"Anyway Kimblee, let's blow some shit up, un!" Deidara called out as he created a bird and flew high above.

Kimblee smiled gleefully as his hands started to glow and itch to touch. Oh this was going to be so much _fun_!

* * *

Sasori heard the explosions going off for a while before he was forced to go outside and retrieve the two before they gained attention.

He walked quickly but came to a complete stop at the sight before him. There wasn't much left, besides ash, debris, and the two that created the mess. They were talking excitedly about their effects.

"Ooooh! Isn't that interesting, un! You change the chemical makeup, you must be pretty damn smart, un." Deidara praised the other man.

"Alchemy is a science after all. Isn't it wonderful as everything I change turns a wonderful black?" He said, less enthusiastic as Deidara, but obviously very, very smug.

Sasori became a bit more interested in the science aspect, but still felt a bit annoyed by the mess. Maybe he should have kept an eye on the two of them.

"Oh, I know a town about half a day from here that we can practice on, un! Show me how you do it to a person, un!" Deidara begged, obviously unaffected that he was practically groveling.

The man looked very pleased with himself and sent a side look at Sasori who just shook his head before wandering over to supervise the destruction that was going to happen.

Maybe once Sasori learned this alchemy, he would turn Kimblee into his first Alchemist puppet. A thrill shot through his heart at the possibilities when Leader was done with the man. Deidara spotted the look and frowned, but smiled widely.

"Come on Danna! Kimblee is going to show us how he really makes his art, un! He uses humans too, un~" He glowed and Sasori looked back over at the smirking man. Maybe he would wait and see. Kimblee might luck out and actually leave this place if he managed to impress or entertain them both.

"Don't make me wait, brat."

And off they went, with Sasori as their witness, blowing up and ruining towns like only a wonderful reunion of two long lost souls could do. The elemental nations were not quite the same ever again.

 **OMAKE** :

"Sasori, un!" Deidara said through clenched teeth in anger. The red head just looked over at the bomber.

He shrugged in response.

"At least wait until I die before you turn him into one, un! I wanna learn how he does it, un." He hissed in warning and Sasori gave him an amused smirk.

"Sure brat, but you better go retrieve him. That kid looks like he might blow early, and that might ruin you watching the explosion."

Deidara turned his head so hard he got whiplash. All he saw was Kimblee laughing away and… oh… Oh it was _stunning_.

Perhaps Kimblee was right. There was something to being up close to the explosion. It was a fleeting, beautiful, moment.

 _A/N: Yeah enjoy my crack fic lololol. Twenty minute write up. Like a boss. Kimblee and Deidara are my favorite mad bombers afterall. Of course I had to add Sasori as the supervisor. To me, Deidara has a lot to learn from Kimblee. This was done for my pure amusement and I hope you guys review and favorite!_


End file.
